Earlier findings suggest that there is a relationship between self-reported psychiatric symptoms and natural killer cell (NK) activity. Further work demonstrated that the self-reports to a considerable degree reflected trait chracteristics in psychological tests. In an effort to determine whether interferon might have stimulated the appearance of the NK activity of those with high levels, an interferon analysis of the stored sera will be carried out.